


just put your heart in my hands

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Fingering, Fluff, Genderswap, Pegging, Riding, Rimming, Strap-On, girl!Harry, i just liked this idea, sort of first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry haven't had sex yet. Harry thinks it's her, Louis knows it's him. Sometimes, he just wants to be pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just put your heart in my hands

They’ve been dating for five months when Harry starts to think something is wrong with her. The relationship itself is fine and they’ve been getting along so well. But it almost seems like they’re best friends rather than boyfriend and girlfriend, though, considering the absolute lack of sex. They haven’t gone past kissing yet, which is rare for Harry’s relationships. Louis is so funny and kind and he’s absolutely gorgeous. If it were up to her, they would have fucked forever ago, but she wasn’t going to push him into anything. She thought she might bring it up gently instead.

Louis comes over that night after work and brings take away with him for the two of them. He greets her with a kiss and he really is the perfect boyfriend, besides the whole not having sex thing. 

“How was work?” she asks, sitting down on the couch and pulling him with her.

“It was fine,” he shrugs. “Since I’m new I’m getting the shitty jobs.”

He just started to work as a paramedic at the hospital, and he loves it, but the hours are rough and it’s a lot of work. Maybe that’s why he’s always so tense and hasn’t initiated anything yet. Or maybe Harry is lying to herself and Louis just really doesn’t want to fuck her.

“Soon you’re going to be the best one there,” Harry encourages, kissing the corner of his mouth. “And they’ll all be begging for your help.”

After dinner, they clean up and go into her bedroom. Louis plans to stay the night so he can leave straight for work in the morning, and at this point they’re practically living together. 

“Hey,” Harry says quietly, playing with Louis’ hair. He’s lying on her chest, one leg between hers. He always likes to be held, sort of like the girl in the relationship would, but Harry doesn’t mind. She likes holding him and feeling important. Besides, stereotypes are stupid.

“Yeah?” he replies softly.

“I don’t want you to get mad or anything, because I’m not mad, but, is there a reason we haven’t…had sex yet? Like I said, I don’t mind, I’m just wondering. Is it…me?”

“What?” Louis sits up and stares down at her. “No, no. it’s not you, I swear. It’s…me, really. I’ve never been…I don’t know…very good, I guess? I mean, I just never found the big deal in it. I never found anyone that I was really enjoying it with, and I guess it’s my own fault. I just didn’t want to disappoint you, is all.”

“You’re not, Lou,” she says gently, moving his hair away from his forehead. “Maybe you just…haven’t been doing it right? Maybe there’s something you like that you haven’t figured out yet.”

“I guess,” Louis shrugs, a bit defeated.

“Don’t get offended, but, are you sure you like girls? Maybe that’s the issue,” she says carefully. She’s always wondered if Louis was gay. He’s just so pretty, rather than handsome, and he’s quite submissive compared to other men. He just seems more…feminine than most, but Harry always found it endearing and arousing, if she was honest. 

“I think so,” Louis says, his voice small. “I’ve never thought about guys in that way, only women.”

“Maybe it’s not men but…maybe you want to be handled in that way?” she asks, and she feels like she’s tiptoeing around it. She doesn’t want to blatantly be rude or offend him at all.

“What do you mean?”

She’s quiet for a moment because she isn’t really sure how to explain it without being vulgar. “Can we just…try something? Let me show you what I mean, okay? And if you don’t like it we can stop. But I want you to feel good and I want us to have this intimate part of a relationship, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis almost whispers. Harry can tell he’s nervous, so she kisses him to calm him a bit.

“Lie down, okay? And I’ll check in with you.”

Louis nods and does as he’s told, taking a deep breath. He puts his head on the pillow and stares at the ceiling. Harry kisses him one more time.

“Take off your shirt, okay?” 

Louis does, slowly, almost self consciously, and lies back down. Harry puts her hands at the waistband of his sweats. “Is this okay?” she asks softly, wanting permission. Louis nods wordlessly but won’t make eye contact with her. 

She tugs them off and throws them aside, and sees Louis is sporting only a semi, which is probably from sheer nerves, anyway. Harry’s on a mission to change that. 

“Just relax, babe, okay? Tell me if you don’t like it. I just want to try a few things, yeah?” she asks, petting his side. 

“Okay,” he says so quietly Harry barely hears it. 

She spreads his legs opened carefully, checking Louis’ face for any panic, but he doesn’t move. She sits between his spread legs and places them on her shoulders. She comes face to face with Louis’ hole, which is very groomed, like the rest of him. Harry presses her nose into his inner thigh, making Louis shiver, and he smells so clean and fresh. 

“Lou?”

“’m good.”

Harry takes a tentative lick at Louis’ puckered hole, and it flutters so beautifully. She hears a small gasp from above, and she reaches her hand out in search for Louis’. He grabs it and places them on his belly, waiting for her next move. 

She does it again, and a few times after that, and Louis is fully hard right in front of her. Just those small kitten licks got him hard, and she wanted to see what could bring him over the edge.

“You like this,” she whispers into the dark.

Louis is silent for a moment, but then squeezes her hand. “Yeah.”

This time, she presses her tongue in, met with resistance. The small amount of pressure makes Louis whine and his cock twitch. Harry does it again, pushing past the muscle and spreading him open with her tongue. Louis loudly moans at that and quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t,” Harry says softly, kissing his hip. “Want to hear.”

She tries some different things with her tongue, twisting it and wiggling it, and even tries nibbling lightly, which Louis approves of. He’s increasing louder now, and likes everything Harry’s trying. He’s slightly opened just from her tongue, clenching around nothing. Precome is pooling onto his soft belly, and his lip is bitten raw. 

She takes him into her hand, warm and firm, and tugs lightly, thrusting her tongue in and swirling it around. Louis sobs, actually _sobs_ , and comes hard over his stomach. She helps him through it, pumping him softly and milking it out of him. 

He’s panting and sweaty and Harry is sure if she asked him to stand right now he wouldn’t be able to move a muscle. It’s silent in the room for a few moments, but Louis speaks eventually, his voice hoarse. 

“That was good.”

She smiles to herself, nipping at his inner thigh. “Hand me the lube, sweetie.”

He doesn’t question her. He leans over and grabs a bottle off of her nightstand and tosses it to her. He lays his head back down, pushing his sweaty hair back and breathes in deep. 

Harry spreads lube on her fingers and more on Louis’ slightly open hole. She circles around the small wrinkles with her middle finger before sliding in slowly. Louis makes a noise of surprise, but his shock turns into comfort after a moment. 

He takes is well, and his cock fills up again with ease, hardening over the sticky mess he hasn’t cleaned up. She feels around his silky walls, looking for that little spot she knows will get a reaction out of her boyfriend. She hooks her finger, bends it into a new angle, and brushes a little nub, causing Louis to nearly scream. She looks up at him, her eyes wide, and Louis nods vigorously. 

“Good, good, good, yeah, good,” Louis says quickly. 

Harry grins up at him, brushing over that spot whenever she can and adding a second finger while Louis is so beautifully distracted. Louis stretches easily around it, and god, he’s being so good for her. Even in the low light of the moon shining through the window, she can see how blissed out Louis looks.

“You’re so amazing,” she says quietly. “This is so hot, watching you take me like this. God, you’d look so pretty around a nice, fat cock. Wish I had one just to watch.”

Louis whines loudly at that, the image making the hair on his neck stand up on end. He feels the heat in his belly, warm and fuzzy, cock achingly hard. He’s so close to his second orgasm of the night, he’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t anyone but Harry. 

Harry feels him tightening around her fingers and Louis can’t stop thrusting his hips up, as if trying to gain friction on his cock. She takes him into her mouth, teasing his prostate with her nimble fingers and hallows out her cheeks around him. Louis whimpers and can’t even give her warming before he’s coming down her throat with a quiet shout.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm, his body tired and his cock sore. Harry pulls off of him and gently removes her fingers, sucking them into her mouth and tasting him. Louis groans again, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck, that’s so hot.”

She grins and moves up his body, kissing him softly. “We definitely should have done that earlier.”

“Definitely,” Louis agrees. 

“So,” she says, getting out of bed and walking to her bathroom. “What else do you like?”

She comes back with a wet flannel and wipes him clean while Louis thinks. “Uh, I dunno. I’ve never done anything like this before, not even by myself. I mean, I obviously enjoyed it a lot, but I don’t really know what I’d like.”

“That’s okay,” she says, kissing his forehead. 

“You’re okay with this?” Louis asks, blinking up at her. “You don’t think it’s…strange or weird or whatever?”

“No, no, baby. Is that what you think? Are you embarrassed?”

Louis blushes and looks down. “Sort of. It’s not exactly normal.”

“I don’t like normal,” Harry says quietly. “I like who you are, and we can make this work, okay? I have no issues with this, and I want to make you happy.”

“You’re amazing,” Louis whispers and pulls her down for a kiss. “Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you. C’mon, you must be exhausted,” she says, lying the both of them down.

“But I didn’t get you off,” Louis frowns.

“We’ll put it on your tab,” she grins, kissing him. “Goodnight.”   
~  
While Louis is at work the next day, Harry has a little shopping adventure for her boyfriend. She stops at a sex toy shop to see what she could pick up. She heads straight for the strap-on section, knowing that exactly what they need for their relationship. She knows most girls would freak out, but she sort of likes this more. She wants to fuck Louis and make him come, treat him like her baby and buy him pretty stuff. 

Harry finds a strap on that’s thick and long, exactly what she wants, with a smaller dildo inside that vibrates for her pleasure as well. She doesn’t think she’ll need much to get off, because just the idea of fucking Louis makes her wet. 

She picks up a bunch of different lubes and a couple of other toys, just in case. She buys a butt plug, a vibrator, and some light bondage equipment. Now that the initial awkwardness is out of the way, Harry thinks Louis will be much more open to experimenting. 

She stops at Victoria’s Secret, hoping she isn’t pushing. She picks up a pair of black lace panties to start off small. If Louis hates it, she won’t push it, but if he loves it, well, she’ll definitely be back. She herself picks out a red push up bra that makes her breasts lift high and push together deliciously. She gets matching red panties as well to complete the outfit.

When she gets home, she opens and cleans all of the toys and calls her boyfriend. Louis says he’ll be over soon, so she puts on her outfit and puts Louis’ panties at the end of the bed for him to change into. 

When she hears the door open up, she walks to it quickly, making sure she looks perfect. When Louis walks in, he nearly falls to his knees.

“You look....incredibly sexy,” Louis says, swallowing. 

“That was the goal,” she smiles sweetly.

“Big plans?”

“I’d say so,” Harry says, reaching for Louis’ hand and pulling him into a kiss. “Follow me,” she whispers into his ear. Louis follows like an obedient puppy dog. 

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like for you to put these on,” Harry says slowly, handing over the soft panties. Louis eyes them curiously and he nods shortly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Okay,” he chokes out. “I’ll, uh, do that right now.”

“Good boy,” Harry mouths against his neck. “Be good for me tonight, yeah?”

“Okay,” Louis whispers, and Harry can see the faint outline of Louis’ hardening cock in his jeans. Louis walks into the bathroom and shuts the door and Harry feels so amped up. She does away with the panties and lathers her side of the strap on with lube before slipping on the harness and pushing the toy inside of her, biting her lip. She tightens it and grips the dildo in her hand, picturing it inside of her boyfriend. 

Louis comes out then, naked save for the black lace clinging to his body, his hard cock nearly bursting through the fabric. Harry has never been this wet in her life, she’s sure of it.

“How do I look?” Louis asks softly.

“You look so beautiful, honey,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ hips and kissing him. “Oh, you’re so beautiful. How do you feel in them?”

“Good,” Louis blushes, and she knows he’s too timid to admit that he feels beautiful, feels better like this. He eyes the cock hanging between Harry’s legs and licks his lips, his cock giving a small twitch.

“Is it alright if I fuck you, honey?” Harry asks, her voice gentle. She palms Louis’ ass through the lace, feeling the give of the fabric around it. Louis nods and looks into her eyes briefly.

“I’d…really like that,” Louis admits. 

“Do you wanna ride my cock, baby? Let me feel your tight pussy around my cock?” Harry says carefully, watching for Louis’ reaction. His cheeks redden further but he’s nodding like she said the exact right thing. She thinks he may need this to feel secure, and if he needs feminization in the safety of their bedroom, she’s more than happy to make it happen for him. “Okay, sweetie, ‘m gonna stretch you out for though, yeah? Make sure I don’t hurt my baby. Can you get on the bed?”

Louis nods again, like he can’t get words out anymore, and climbs on the bed. Harry follows him and lies down, helping Louis straddle him. She kisses him slowly and rubs his thighs, silently telling him this is okay. Louis seems to relax a bit under her touch, kissing her back. 

“Am I your first time, baby doll?” Harry asks quietly, holding Louis’ neck. “Am I gonna be your first?”

“Yes,” Louis breathes. “Gonna be tight for you.”

Harry nearly passes out at that, kissing him again. “You’re gonna be so good for me, honey. Let’s stretch out your cunt, mkay?”

Louis whimpers and nods, pulling down his panties just enough to show his ass. Harry grabs a bottle of lube and spreads it over her fingers and Louis’ rim, pushing a finger in gently. Louis hums, lying his head on Harry’s shoulder and taking off her bra. He tosses it somewhere and makes a grab for her breasts, squeezing them to hold on. Harry smiles at him, sliding a second finger in carefully.

“Oh, you’re so tight, baby,” Harry murmurs, Louis’ fingers brushing over her nipples. She makes quick work of opening him up, feeling the smooth walls spread easily on her fingers, making way for what’s to come next. “You think you’re ready for me?”

“Yes, yes, ‘m so wet,” Louis says, cheeks still red, the flush moving all the way down his chest.

“My good girl,” Harry smiles, removing her fingers gently and coating the strap on with a generous amount of lube. She puts one hand on Louis’ lower back and keeps one on the dildo, holding it for Louis. Louis swallows and sits back slowly, trying to find what he’s looking for. The plastic catches his rim and he make a small noise, pushing back on it. The head presses in with difficulty, taking a few tries to relax onto it. After the initial burn of it, it’s a smooth glide from there.

“So big,” Louis croaks, his face back to Harry’s shoulder, sitting still and adjusting to the strap-on. Harry switches on the vibrator part on her side, feeling a shiver run through her body. She can feel how wet she is just from doing this with Louis.

“Is my cock nice and big for your tight little pussy? Like me inside of you?” she asks into his ear, holding his waist. Louis whines, nodding frantically. “Look so pretty with my cock inside of you. You’re so gorgeous.”

Louis starts to move his hips up and down slowly, Harry’s hands tight around his waist. He lets out a long sigh, sitting up straight and trying to catch a rhythm. Harry thinks it’s a real shame that she doesn’t have a real cock for Louis to sit on. In another life, she hopes.

She wraps her long fingers around Louis’ leaking cock, offering him some relief. Louis audibly sighs, shaking slightly. His eyes squeeze shut as he bucks his hips into her hand, the rhythm of his riding lost now. He’s actually a naturally at it, Harry notices. He looks like a total pornstar like this who’s been riding cock forever.

“Are you getting close?” Harry asks softly. “You gonna come, baby? Gonna come on my cock?”

“Yes,” Louis chokes out. “Yes, yes.”

Harry swipes her thumb over Louis’ slit, her other hand working on pinching her nipple, rolling it around between her fingers. She’s biting her lip, watching her boyfriend moan obscenely , hips stuttering. His moans are cut off by a sob and he comes hotly onto Harry’s belly, whimpering and shaking. Harry pumps him through it, encouraging him.

“Oh, look at you squirt, baby. Mm, good girl,” she says, squeezing his cock and milking out everything he’s got. Louis, suddenly oversensitive, nearly jumps off the strap-on, getting away before he gets hard again. 

“Can I come down your throat, honey?” Harry says breathlessly, her own orgasm approaching quickly now. Louis nods quickly, watching Harry take off her strap on and spread her legs, aggressively rubbing her clit. “Fuck, you make me so hard, baby. Gonna come down your throat, okay? Be a good girl.”

Louis nods fantastically, moving close and opening his mouth, waiting. Harry wants to scream, and she does a little, her orgasm washing over her in only a few moments, squirting right into Louis’ mouth. Louis licks her clean quickly, swallowing everything Harry gives him.

“Oh, you’re so good, baby. C’mere,” she mumbles, pulling Louis up by the neck and kissing him deeply. He falls into it easily, letting himself be pulled onto the bed and cuddled properly.

“You were so amazing, baby, you were so good for me. Did you like it?” Harry asks, kissing Louis’ rosy cheeks and shiny lips.

“I really, really did. And…I’d like to do it again?” Louis says hesitantly, glancing at Harry.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” she grins. “Bought you some more stuff, actually. Thought we could try it one thing at a time or something. I mean, if this is the way you want to do this…we can. I like it this way. We don’t have to be that normal couple.”

“I’d really like that,” Louis nods, burring his face into her chest. “Besides, normal is pretty boring.”


End file.
